


Welcome to the Seven Eleven

by CastielWinchester



Series: Shit Posts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But I'm not taking this back, Emos Beware, Gen, I should be, It's Dumb, Ker-Pranked!, Look I'm not sorry, M/M, Revenge, Roman is gonna get it, Welcome to the Black Parade, Yeah this is based on a convo with a friend, enjoy, freeze your brain, get rekt, it's yours now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester/pseuds/CastielWinchester
Summary: Roman pranks his boyfriend by playing Welcome to the Black Parade. Virgil decides to take revenge.





	Welcome to the Seven Eleven

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage~ 
> 
> Anyway, while I write this I am eating chips and ignoring my problems while giving you guys some extra content you may or may not even care about! Hooray! This is based on an idea I shared with a friend that escalated into this, so have fun!

It was a normal day in the Mindscape: Logan sat in his recliner in the living room reading a book, Patton was baking chocolate chip cookies, and Virgil sat atop the fridge, eating a bowl of stolen cookie dough that Patton had long since given up trying to get back. The odd thing was… Roman was no were in sight. Roman was the least likely to not be up and about with the others, unless he went through one of his creative funks were he locks himself in his rooms days on end to get things done. That could very likely be happening, which did concern the others. But they also knew that when that happens, they just have to let him work through it, and then when he’s ready he’ll come to them and they’ll take care of him.

So, they continued on with their day. Patton hummed a tune while he baked, Virgil scrolled through Tumblr while he ate, and Logan took notes of his reading. Suddenly, there was a scratching noise that echoed through the Mindscape, one that resembled speakers coming on. Everyone stopped what they were doing out of confusion, Virgil still held cookie dough mid-way to his mouth. Then, the most horrendous thing happened. At least, in Virgil’s opinion; the other two were confused beyond understanding.

The G note sounded throughout the mindscape.

Virgil lost his shit.

He fell off the fridge, bowl of nearly cleaned away cookie dough shattering on the ground, scaring Patton half to death. His phone luckily fell on him, unharmed, but Virgil was still freaking out. Patton was now more confused that scared, and Logan watched in bewilderment. Virgil scrambled up as the intro continued, and couldn’t control the lyrics that spilled from his mouth as the song went on.

 _When I was a young boy_  
_My father took me into the city_  
To see a marching band  
_He said, son, when you grow up_  
_Would you be the savior of the broken_  
_The beaten, and the damned?_  
_He said, will you defeat them_  
_Your demons and all the non-believers?_

Virgil just sang along, trying to keep a cool demeanor as he did so – he still had some sort of reputation to keep – and searched for the source. The song abruptly stopped, but it wasn’t over. Someone cut it off. Virgil heard boisterous laughter come from his boyfriend who was definitely a dead man walking. Virgil’s head snapped in Roman’s direction, who had waltzed into, grinning from ear to ear. The darker side sent a sharp glare his way.

“You should have seen yourself, Virge!” Roman managed to cry out through bouts of laughter, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. Virgil was prepared to snap and yell at Roman, because falling off the fridge hurt like hell. But, just at that moment, he got a rather brilliant idea. His expression changed from a glare of anger to a smirk of yet to be earned victory. The only person to not notice his expression change was Roman, was likely blinded by his tears of joy.

Virgil straightened – gay – himself, shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, and sunk out to his room. Roman was rather confused by this action, but simply wrote it off as Virgil’s reaction to the prank. But Roman would soon find what his boyfriend had planned.

\------

It was about three in the morning or so, and Roman sat at his desk, scribbling down all his ideas that Thomas could work with tomorrow. Many of the creative side’s ideas came at such a late – or early – hour, so he opted to write them all down and then in the morning when he was fully awake, sift through them to see which ones were actually good ideas. A noise disrupted him from his thoughts. He tried to place what it was, but then he heard a distinct song opening that rips his heart apart every time he hears it. The opening of Freeze Your Brain played throughout his room, causing him to jump three feet – quite literally – in the air. The lyrics began to play, only wrenching his heart further.

 _I've been through ten high schools_  
_They start to get blurry_  
_No point planting roots_  
_‘Cause you're gone in a hurry_  
_My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den_  
_So it's only a matter of when_

He searched for the source of the sound, and after a while, he then began to notice how… off the voice sounded. It didn’t sound the same. It wasn’t a bad different, it was actually a good different… a familiar different. Then it hit him. In his grieving of a beloved character, he hadn’t realized who was actually singing the song.

Roman rushed out of his room, headed to his boyfriend’s room, just to find Virgil leaned against his own doorframe. Virgil Anxiety Sanders, his beautiful boyfriend, singing the lyrics to Freeze Your Brain, only giving Roman a sideways glance. Roman was froze in his place because _damn_ Virgil’s voice was mesmerizing. As the song progressed to it’s end, Virgil stalked towards Roman. Virgil may have been slightly shorter than him, but Virgil was also _very_ intimidating at times, and this was one of them. Roman backed up as Virgil came forward, until his back hit the wall.

The song had ended, quite indeed, but now Virgil was pressed up against Roman, who was violently blushing because of all things he had not expected _this_ to happen. Virgil grabbed Roman’s shirt collar and tugged him down ever so slightly, so their faces were level. Their lips were so close, just enough to touch, and Roman wanted them to _terribly_ so. He wanted to lean down and kiss Virgil, but he was still quite frozen in place. And Virgil just near did it for him, but instead, leaned his head to the side just a bit, and whispered in Roman’s ear.

“Princey?” he said, his voice soft and gravelly, sending shivers down Roman’s spine.

“Yes?” he managed to croak out, willing away his thoughts about Virgil to focus on the real Virgil, his dear boyfriend, in front of him. Virgil leaned in closer, and whispered:

“Get fucked.”

What?

Roman didn’t have time to question it before Virgil promptly kicked him in the nards. Roman was now unfrozen from his daze and fell to the ground in pain with a loud oof. Virgil smirked and walked away, leaving Roman in a ball of pain and confusion on the floor. He watched Virgil go, who gave one last victorious smirk Roman’s way before slipping back into his room.

Roman laid there for a bit, contemplating life, when Deceit and Remus walked came down the halls. Roman barely glanced at him, acknowledging their presence, but not really bothering to do anything about it. Remus, upon seeing his brother’s situation, laughed loudly and whole-heartedly. Roman was quite used to that by now. Once he had managed to calm down, Remus continued onward, but Deceit stared down at Roman for a moment. Roman didn’t like that sly look on his face.

“Get rekt,” Deceit hissed with a smirk, before following the younger Dark Side down the hallways of the mindscape.

Roman huffed. He would have said something witty in return, but at the moment, he just realized that he probably should have seen this coming. Virgil is a stubborn little bastard that does what he wants.

That’s why Roman loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to comment down below because the human connection will make me feel like a person again haha help me. 
> 
> (But seriously I enjoy your comments and appreciate your kudos m'kay bye~) 
> 
> Cas shall take her leave.


End file.
